Myrak Graytorn
Myrak Graytorn will return in 2018 Personality Myrak Graytorn... His mere name conjures up many words that describe this mysterious and often intimidating figure. One might describe him as arogant, judgmental, and brutaly honest. With that being said, Graytorn will often express his brutal opinion of another person blatantly and without care. Though he may have a rude personality, one might also describe him as loyal and protective. He is always willing to go the extra mile to help a friend, and would even die for his allies. He is not one to turn on a friend, or leave one behind when in need. It is not often that he will express this through words, however, and will mask his true feelings behind a tough personality. As a leader, Myrak Graytorn is known to be rather harsh. Though harsh, Graytorn is able to prepare his soldiers to stand face to face confidently against their enemies and fight during dire circumstances. He is able to instill discipline and strength of morale in soldiers. He knows that they are going to go through hell in combat and training must prepare them for it. With that, he uses a harsh and often strict tone to break them down and then build them back up as a fighter. Combat Myrak Graytorn, a name known by many. This notorious knight is well know for many things, one of which being his combat expertise. Myrak Graytorn was trained by Knighthaven Neph'anis, who too, enjoys a good fight. Like his friend, Graytorn has much skill and knowledge in the field of combat, and has a rutheless aggression to his fighting. He is not one to back down so easily. Graytorn uses various weapons during combat. He uses blades, axes, polearms, maces, and often uses daggers. Though quick to use a weapon, Graytorn will often go without them, due to him being an expert in hand-to-hand combat. Many may find him to be just as good without a weapon as with one, if not better. He's agile and quick on his feet, and thus, quite difficult to keep up with. Graytorn has sharp fangs, as most Kaldorei do, and will often use said fangs in combat. Though most Kaldorei avoid involving their fangs in combat, Graytorn does otherwise, and will often use his fangs to tear into the flesh of his enemies. Though he uses his fangs in such a manner, Graytorn is not a cannibal, but merely uses his sharp fangs to his advantage. By doing this, Graytorn establishes his insanity and savageness. Religious Beliefs Though a former Druid, Graytorn has steered away from his beliefs after being turned into undeath. He is no longer the religious individual he was in his past life, as he has turned his attention toward other matters. Although not of any particular religion, Graytorn is not one to ridicule another's beliefs. Mottos & Quotes "Sarcasm spills out of my mouth like stupidity spills out of yours." "Wars aren't won with cupcakes and roses." "I believe that every individual has their own opinions... Well, except for me. I have facts. One of those facts being that I'm better than you." "The pain for which you are about to endure will be spoken of for years to come." "You are eager for my respect, but you have yet to give me a reason to respect you. After you've been through what I have, you begin to have higher standards." "I have many allies, all of which I would die for. Though that may seem unlikely and hard to believe, it's the truth." Alignment Myrak Graytorn is a chaotic good individual. He acts as his conscience directs him with little regard for what others expect of him. He believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He follows his own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society The Black Hat Myrak Graytorn is well-known for many things, one of which being his signature, black hat. If one were to wear his hat or even touch his hat without his consent, one would face the consequences, for Graytorn's hat is of much importance to him. If you wish to look into the reason of it's importance, you must get to know him. "''You think I'm crazy now? Touch my hat and see what happens." -''Myrak Graytorn Allies Knighthaven Neph'anis http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Knighthaven_S._Neph%27anis Kyandra Icefire http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Kyandra_Icefire Ewyah Savagetusk http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Ewyah_Savagetusk Kanadros http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Kanadros Enemies Fubarious Banthalos Fubarious Banthalos was the greatest enemy to Myrak Graytorn. Fubarious Banthalos was the former Shan'do to Myrak Graytorn who turned against him in exchange for power beyond imagination. Fubarious Banthalos was marked as traitor and threat to those who opposed him and fought against Myrak Graytorn for many years before finally being slain by his old friend and apprentice. It was after killing Banthalos that Graytorn left society, leaving behind his allies for a reason unknown to them. He is thought to be dead. Family Keth'ryllia & Orn'thalas Mandavaar Keth'rillia and Orn'thalas Mandavaar are the Mother and Father to Kethyros Mandavaar, who now goes by the name of Myrak Graytorn. Like Kethyros in later years, both Keth'ryllia and Orn'thalas would hold the title of "Shan'do", a title of respect in Kaldorei tongue. The title means "honored teacher", and was held by the two master druids until their untimely death. The two would die during the Burning Legion's targeted attacks on Zin Azshari, leaving behind their son. Keth'thalas Graytorn ((To Come)) Sitting on a Beach "As I sit upon this beach, soaking in the sun and gazing into the distance, I am reminded of the people I've left behind in civilization. Oh, how I terribly miss those nettlesome lesser ones. Was it selfish of me to have left? Am I wrong to have assumed I needed a vacation? It's been a long time since I've stepped foot in a city. It's been a long time since I've scurried across the rooftops of Stormwind. Perhaps it's time I pay my old friends... and enemies... a visit... After all, Hallows End draws near. It seems appropriate that one of Azeroth's most blood-curdling creatures of the night return for such a gloomy occasion..." Category:Death Knights Category:Night Elf Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Characters